


What's It Like There?

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "I'm free to fly there, and there's nothing better in your world or mine."





	What's It Like There?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Horny Little Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883127) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> An illustration for Brumeier's story in the [My Demon Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/series/961320) series, with demon!John telling Rodney about Hell.  
> Happy birthday, Brumeier!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6d7a/7fvsh8v9ci976o0zg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/172697996740/whats-it-like-there-mific-stargate-atlantis)

 


End file.
